Odio Amarte
by RMonzon
Summary: Sera que el olvidarse hara que Jimmy y Cindy al fin descubran y acepten sus sentimientos..? Cindy esta atrapada en el cerebro de Jimmy...LITERALMENTE... XD
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos..! Me llamo Rebeca, bueno…Este es mi primer fanfic sobre esta serie: Jimmy Neutron, asi que espero que les guste, y bueno en general, este es mi segundo Fanfic, el primero se llama Los sentimientos de Arnold, sobre la serie Oye Arnold (si les gusta la serie búsquenlo, ojala les guste ese fic)**

**Sin mas preámbulos, aca les dejo la primera parte de este fic:**

…**."ODIO AMARTE"….**

**Capitulo 1: Típicas peleas **

Era un día normal en Retroville, y por normal, obviamente quiero decir, que se escuchaban a un castaño y a una rubia discutir hasta morir en el pasillo de la escuela.

Ya te dije que NO VORTEX – Gruñía el castaño- NO ES POSIBLE QUE TU SEAS MEJOR QUE YO EN ESTO..!

Y tu siempre tan presumido! Ya me canse de ti y de tu petulante personalidad – replicaba la rubia llena de cólera- TE ODIO JIMMY NEUTRON…

Y YO TE ODIO A TI CINDY VORTEX – terminó diciendo Jimmy.

Las cosas entre ellos dos siempre habían sido intensas, días, horas, minutos, segundos de puras peleas, que al fin y al cabo no tenían sentido, por sus calificaciones, por quien era mejor, por quien era mas listo, en fin, tantas cosas por las que peleaban.

La escena era observada por tres chicos, un pelirrojo amante de las llamas, un exagerado e imperativo fan de UltraLord y una chica morena fastidiada y cansada de tanta discusión..

YA CALLENSE LOS DOS…! – Dijo Libby, perdiendo la paciencia.

Tu sabes Libby que yo no tengo la culpa – dijo Cindy- es culpa de Nerdtron que siempre se mete en mi camino

Yo? – dijo Jimmy ofendido- pues si mas no recuerdo tu fuiste la que vino a mí…!

…**.FlashBack….**

Cindy y Libby caminaban hacia su casillero, mientras cindy llevaba entre sus manos una maqueta del sistema solar, muy linda, con cuidado en cada detalle, parecía que le había tomado mucho tiempo el hacerla.

Mientras caminaban conversaban sobre varios temas, hasta que Libby toca el tema "inmencionable"

Y no has hablado con Jimmy? – dijo con interés

¿Qué? Para que habría yo de hablarle a Nerdtron? – Dijo Cindy algo nerviosa

Pues, porque…te gusta no? –Dijo Libby en tono malicioso- hay acéptalo amiga…!

Jajajajaajaja Libby me haces reír…solo imagínate a mi con Nerdtron – dijo Cindy en forma cruel y a carcajadas – jajajaja eso si seria IM-PO-SI-BLE…! Jamás..!

Las dos chicas no alcanzaban a divisar que muy cerca de ellas venia el chico genio, quien había escuchado toda la conversación, y quien llevaba un modelo del sistema solar mucho mas complejo y que se iluminaba y giraba electrónicamente. Jimmy no sabia que decir…hasta que Cindy rompió el silencio.

Vaya vaya vaya, ¿y ese cacharro Nerdtroide? – Dijo Cindy burlándose-

Cacharro?..al menos supera al tuyo – dijo en tono, como herido- ya déjame en paz Vortex…

¿En paz?...ja si tu eres el que no me deja en paz…! – Dijo la rubia

¿y yo que te hice?...DIME..! – Dijo Jimmy levantando la voz-

¡Superarme en todo! – Dijo Cindy estallando en cólera

Luego recordó lo que había dicho, y tratando de ocultar esa gran revelación agregó:

O mejor dicho INTENTAR SER MAS NERD DE LO QUE YA ERES..!

…**..Fin de Flashback…**

Rayos..! el genio…de nuevo tenia razón, Cindy odiaba eso, siempre odio que Jimmy la superara en todo, y para arruinar mas las cosas ella misma se lo dijo: ME SUPERAS EN TODO…. ¿Cómo pudo decir tal cosa?...no debía decir nada, ese impulso cuando esta enojada la hizo decir la verdad, sin querer.

No sabia que contestar…vamos cindy…piensa rápido, di algo, no te puedes quedar callada..! – Se decía a si misma-

Y bien Vortex?... que? quieres que te explique detalladamente? – Dijo el genio en tono burlesco – crees que asi tu pequeño cerebro llega a entender?

Mira Nerdtron…yo a ti no te tengo que contestar nada – Dijo Cindy – suficiente tengo con tener que estar en el mismo salón que tu, asi que hagámosle un favor a la humanidad y dejemos de hablarnos…!

BIEN..! – dijo un genio herido

BIEN..! – Dijo una chica indignada

Los dos caminaron decididos hacia su salón, estaban mas enojados que nunca, la pelea no tuvo sentido y ellos dos sabían que lo que había causado el enojo no tenia nada que ver con su maqueta del sistema solar, claro que no, muy en el fondo, Jimmy se sentía herido por escuchar a Cindy decir: JAMAS ESTARIA CON NERDTRON…. Y Cindy por su parte se sentía arrpentida de haber dicho tal cosa.

Ninguno de los dos lo aceptaría, seria mas fácil huir, alejarse de los problemas, de los sentimientos, de toda cosa que fuera extraña y decir un simple: LO ODIO, LA ODIO.

**Bueno chicos, hasta aca dejo el capitulo, ojala les haya gustado, espero actualizar pronto jejeje pero déjenme reviews…!**

**Y como un agregado propio, cada fic les dejare una canción, para que mas o menos ambienten la situación jeje la canción de este fic se llama: HOT N COLD, de Katy Perry**

**Aca esta el link: (BORREN LOS ESPACIOS) **http:/ www. Youtube. com / watch?v=ilRN4quEXvs


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola a todos/as…..hoy continuare este fic. Gracias por permanecer leyendo esta historia. Se vendrán muchas sorpresas en este cuento de amor bipolar.**

**Aca esta el resto de la historia:**

Los dos caminaron decididos hacia su salón, estaban más enojados que nunca, la pelea no tuvo sentido y ellos dos sabían que lo que había causado el enojo no tenia nada que ver con su maqueta del sistema solar, claro que no, muy en el fondo, Jimmy se sentía herido por escuchar a Cindy decir: JAMAS ESTARIA CON NERDTRON…. Y Cindy por su parte se sentía arrepentida de haber dicho tal cosa.

Ninguno de los dos lo aceptaría, seria más fácil huir, alejarse de los problemas, de los sentimientos, de toda cosa que fuera extraña y decir un simple: LO ODIO, LA ODIO.

La clase empezó con la maestra Ave hablando, hablando y hablando:

Mis queridos alumnos – Decía – bbaaarrgg, les informo que habrá una gran competencia científica bbaaarrrg… se trata de crear un invento baarrrggg

UltraAburrido – decía Sheen - ¿Quién quisiera entrar en eso?

Emm..Sheen – Dijo Carl – está claro que sabemos quien entrará en eso…

Y LO GANARÉ..! – Dijo el Genio

Já…en tus sueños Neutrón – Dijo una cindy un tanto indiferente – tu y tu cabezota no lograrían ganar nada…

¿Piensas retarme Vortex? – dijo mirando directamente a la chica de ojos verdes – Ja, pierdes tu tiempo si bien sabes que yo ganaría

Jajaja sigue soñando Nerdtron, yo te podría ganar CUANDO Y DONDE quisiera – Dijo irritada

¿No que ya no me hablarías? – Dijo Jimmmy

No desperdiciaría esta oportunidad para humillarte de nuevo jajaja – Cindy solo reía -

¿Entonces no te importaría apostar? – dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro

Oooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhh – Decian todos en el salón.

Todos sus compañeros ya estaban acostumbrados a esas peleas, eran cosa de día a día, para Neutrón y Vortex eran una forma de probar quien de los dos era superior, eso era lo único que importaba, para los que los observaban, esas constantes peleas eran una forma de ocultar el verdadero amor que sentían el uno por el otro.

Pff…¿apostar? – Dijo Cindy burlándose – dime cual es tu apuestita…!

Si tu ganas, voy a hacer lo que sea que me pidas – Dijo muy seguro – y si yo gano harás lo que yo te pida.

Bien! – dijo – ten por seguro que lo que te pediré será que no me vuelvas a hablar en tu vida, y que te olvides de mi existencia..!

Como si eso me llegara a afectar Vortex – dijo un Jimmy vengativo – de todas formas, ni ganarás..!

Cindy ya no pudo decir mas, no había respuesta posible, no sabia que decirle, lo único que se le ocurrió en ese momento fue tomar su botella con agua y lanzar el liquido hacia el genio presumido, la escena se tornó peor, Jimmy, un poco mojado, tomo su botella de agua y le lanzó mas a la rubia.

Lo que había empezado como una discusión se había convertido en una guerra de agua. Dos corazones llenos de odio y despecho lanzándose agua a morir. Al fin se agotó el agua de ambas botellas. Sonó el timbre de salida a receso.

Los dos chicos estaban dispuestos a salir cuando los detuvo la señorita Ave.

A donde creen que van?...baaarrrgg – dijo enojada

Ambos balbucearon…

¿Qué clase de alumnos son? – decía mientras los veía con ojos de "están perdidos"

Lo siento señorita Ave – dijo Cindy amablemente – es culpa de Neutrón

QUE? – Se defendía el genio – ya me cansé de ti Vortex

Y yo te odio Neutrón – dijo Cindy con la furia en los ojos

¡quisiera borrarte de mi memoria para siempre! – dijo Jimmy estallado en cólera

Cindy calló, sus ojos verdes se nublaron, parecía que iba a llorar…cuando la señorita Ave rompió el perturbador silencio.

Espero que no vuelva a pasar – dijo comprensiva – ahora vayan a su receso.

Jimmy y Cindy salieron, ella solo agachaba su cabeza, no quería que Neutrón la viera directamente a los ojos. Él rompió el silencio:

¿Por qué me odias tanto Vortex? –

- Estoy cansada de ti Neutrón, quizás deberías de hacer ese invento – Dijo Cindy triste

- ¿Qué invento? – Jimmy estaba confundido

- Uno que me borre de tu memoria…y haz lo mismo conmigo, asi ya no me tengo que acordar de ti – los ojos de cindy se veian algo rojos –

- Si eso es lo que quieres Vortex – dijo un Jimmy pensativo – esta bien.

- no quiero eso – dijo cindy viendo directamente a Jimmy – es lo que deseo.

Cindy se fue corriendo, no quería ver a Jimmy, no podía, era muy confuso… quería llorar, llorar por las palabras hirientes del genio. ¿Cómo podía afectarle tanto?... ella lo único que quería en ese momento era olvidar que alguna vez conoció a un James Isaac Neutrón.

Jimmy siguió caminando…

¿Un invento que me haga olvidar a Cindy?... no se, pero no me gusta la idea, pero…¿Qué estoy pensando?... olvidar a Cindy seria lo mejor que me pasaría, al fin la sacaría de mi mente…! Al fin dejaría de….amarla.

Ni el mismo Neutrón había creído lo que pensó, amar a Cindy?... no puede ser..! Tengo que hacer ese invento y rápido!

Todos entraron a clases, el resto del dia fue muy normal, solo por el hecho de que ninguno de los dos (cindy y jimmy) dijeron una tan sola palabra en todo el dia.

Cindy se veía triste, pero ella lo disfrazaba de un: "Tengo sueño" o "me duele un poco la cabeza" , Jimmy estaba distraído, pensaba, mas de lo que debería pensar al respecto… y simplemente lo disfrazaba de un: "pienso en que invento presentar en la competencia"

El dia pasó rápidamente. Al fin ya era hora de salir…todos se levanaron de sus asientos y tranquilamente salieron de la escuela, hablando de diversas cosas.

Te noto callada amiga – dijo Libby preocupada

No es nada Libb – dijo cindy fingiendo una sonrisa – me duele la cabeza eso es todo.

Te conozco bien Cindy – Libby la miró directamente – tus ojos están nublados..¿quieres llorar?

No… mm..me tengo que .ir – Cindy apresuró su paso – nos vemos mañana..!

No íbamos a tener una pijamada hoy? – dijo libby confundida

Lo siento Libbs – dijo cindy a lo lejos – no me siento muy bien.

Libby se quedó pensando…¿Qué le paso a cindy?... estaba casi segura que tenia que ver con Neutrón…decidió ir a buscarlo a su laboratorio. Ojala tuviera suerte y Jimmy le dijera que había pasado en realidad.

**Bueno, hasta aca dejo este fic…espero que les haya gustado…dejen sus reviews…!**

**Y…gracias por leer esta historia**

**Besos..! ;) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola a todos…! Primero voy a contestar los reviews, para luego continuar la historia:**

**A: Francisca 17 : Gracias, espero que te esté gustando…vos segui pendiente, esta historia tendrá muchos giros emocionantes**

**A: Jimmy x Cindy: jaja gracias amiga, ya te comente tu historia, y me encantaría hacer un fic con vos…decime ¿Cómo nos comunicamos?...si queres te doy mi correo… (no se si se borrexD)**

**Rebe 14 Morales Hotmail . com**

**Bueno, esos son los reviews hasta ahorita…gracias por estar pendientes y sin mas que decir, les dejo la historia:**

Libby se quedó pensando…¿Qué le paso a cindy?... estaba casi segura que tenia que ver con Neutrón…decidió ir a buscarlo a su laboratorio. Ojala tuviera suerte y Jimmy le dijera que había pasado en realidad.

La chica se dirigió al laboratorio de Jimmy, no le fue difícil, ya que estaba cerca de la casa de Cindy.

Libby era muy decidida, siempre lograba lo que quería y esta no seria la excepción, haría que Jimmy le dijera lo que de verdad pasaba..¡costara lo que costara!

Llegó a la entrada del laboratorio…y empezó a tocar la puerta…TOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOC TTTTTTTTOOOOOOOOOOCCC…

JIMMY…! ¿Estas en casa?...JIMMY….

La chica fue succionada por el suelo…rápidamente entró por ese mismo tubo que la había jalado, que la llevó justo al laboratorio del genio.

Jimmy..! – dijo al ver al chico

Oh…hola Libbs…lo siento no sabia que me buscabas – dijo algo apenado

No preocupes, estoy bien…

El chico Cataño ayudó a Libby a ponerse de pié, pues había tenido una caída no muy bonita que digamos.

¿y que haces aquí? – dijo Jimmy

¿Qué?...una amiga no puede visitar a su amigo favorito genio? – dijo Libby amablemente

Jimmy la observaba con ojos de: "Si como no, te creo"

Libby, te conozco –dijo Jimmy observándola directamente

Ok, es cierto, tengo una razón para venir – dijo Libby – se trata de Cindy.

Al oir ese nombre, los ojos del castaño cambiaron totalmente, al principio mostraban tranquilidad, con una mezcla de interés, luego de escuchar el tan despreciado nombre "Cindy" se turbó…sus ojos se tornaron algo rojos, como si recordaban antiguas heridas que ni aun el tiempo había hecho que cicatrizaran.

¿Qué hay sobre Vortex? – dijo caminando en dirección hacia sus utensilios de química –

Andaba triste –dijo Libby – creo que tiene depresión, tu sabes que le pasa?

NO… No se.. – dijo el genio – si me disculpas Libby, deberías retirarte, tengo muchas pruebas de experimentos que hacer

Si..claro, escudate en tu ciencia – dijo la chica mientras se marchaba..

ALTO..! – Dijo el genio - ¿Cómo que me escudo con mi ciencia?

Libby se dio la vuelta para mirar fijamente a un genio triste, los ojos azules de Jimmy inspiraban la mas grande de las tristezas, pero no de cualquier sentimiento triste, sino de esas tristezas que son irreparables, de esas que aun con el paso del tiempo se llegan a recordar, una tristeza amorosa.

Que siempre haces un tonto experimento solo para no recordar sentimientos que te parecen innecesarios - dijo Libby vagamente

¿QUE? YO NO INVENTO POR ESO…INVENTO POR QUE ME GUSTA HACERLO – dijo un Jimmy irritado.

NO, INVENTAS PARA NO TENER QUE PENSAR EN LO QUE SIENTES, INVENTAS PARA OCUPAR TU MENTE Y TU TIEMPO ENTERAMENTE PARA ESO, INVENTAS PARA NO TENER QUE RECORDAR A LA CHICA QUE TE ROBA EL ALIENTO, LA QUE TE HA ROBADO EL CORAZON, HABLO DE…CINDY…

Libby se retiró del laboratorio, Jimmy ya no la detuvo.

El chico genio estaba frustrado…no sabia que hacer, sentía esos horribles deseos de llorar, tenia un profundo odio hacia la chica a la que amaba…¿Cómo odiar y amar al mismo tiempo? El genio sabia de muchas cosas, podía inventar una nave para viajar por otros mundos, podía crear un robot capaz de pensar, podía hacer un auto que se impulsara hasta con tierra, pero lo que no podía hacer era expresar sus sentimientos, esa extraña cosa llamada "amor" que a todos los vuelve locos, él no era capaz de entenderlo.

Sin duda cada vez que pensaba en amor, se volvía tonto, su coeficiente intelectual, según él, disminuía, esos pensamientos románticos no le daban lugar a los que si interesaban: el lograr algo, un invento que revolucionara la ciencia, el joven genio había descubierto su debilidad, la cual tenia nombre y apellido: Cinthia Aurora Vortex.

Se sentía derrotado, pero mientras mas crecia ese sentimiento de odio, mas pensaba en como crear ese artefacto que lo hiciera olvidar todo acerca de Cindy, un borra memorias…eso tenia que crear, pero necesitaba ayuda, asi que decidió llamar a Sheen y Carl.

Los inseparables amigos tardaron como media hora en aparecer, pero al fin llegaron al laboratorio.

¿Qué pasa cabezon? –dijo el imperativo

Hola Sheen, caballeros, necesito su ayuda –

¿y ahora que experimento has hecho Jimmy? – dijo carl con miedo…

No te preocupes Carl, es de lo mas sencillo posible – dijo Jimmy tranquilamente

Ultrawow..! y…¿Qué es?

Lo que haremos será un borra memoria – dijo Jimmy emocionado

¿Borra memoria? – dijeron los dos amigos –

Eem..Jimmy no crees que es arriesgado? – dijo Carl - ¡si lo pruebas…usalo con Sheen, de todas formas no se perdería mucho!

¿a que te refieres con eso gordo? – dijo Sheen enojado

Ups..lo siento Sheen, es que, el miedo habló por mí – dijo carl avergonzado

YA CABALLEROS..! –Jimmy estaba impaciente – no lo probaré con ninguno de ustedes…

¿Entonces? – dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo

Lo utilizaré conmigo mismo – dijo Jimmy – y con Cindy Vortex…

¿para que quieren borrar sus memorias? – dijo Carl

Para no tener que pensarnos cada momento – Dijo Jimmy…

Los dos amigos se quedaron boquiabiertos… "NO TENER QUE PENSARNOS CADA MOMENTO" vaya, que metida de pata…Jimmy se sonrojó un poco.

Jimmy quiere olvidar a su novia – dijo Sheen entre risas…

¿QUE?...CINDY VORTEX NO ES MI NOVIA…! – Jimmy se sonrojaba aun mas…

Jajaja pero si estas mas rojo que el traje que usó ultralord en el episodio 896…! – Dijo Sheen aun mas burlon..

SI NO TE CALLAS, PROBARÉ EL BORRA MEMORIAS CONTIGO…

Ja, eso no me asusta –dijo Sheen importante – no tengo nada que me puedas borrar, porque no se nada..!

Olvidaras a ultralord – dijo Jimmy

¿Qué?...esta bien –dijo Sheen resignado – ya no diré nada Romeo..

Y que piensas hacer Jimmy? – dijo Carl

Les daré una lista de cosas que necesito que consigan – les dijo entregándoles un papel – el proyecto "Borrando memorias" empieza ahora.

Los dos chicos salieron del laboratorio.

¿Qué tenia Jimmy entre manos?...eso fue lo único que pensaban. En cuando a Jimmy, las palabras de Libby chocaban con sus pensamientos… TE ESCUDAS CON LA CIENCIA…INVENTAS SOLO PARA OLVIDARTE DE TUS SENTIMIENTOS…

¡MENTIRA! ¡MENTIRAS! Y MAS ¡MENTIRAS! Él hacia inventos, porque amaba hacerlo, no por la necesidad de tener su mente ocupada para no pensar en su amor por…Vortex…¡nunca!

**Bien, hasta acá lo dejo…!**

**Esperare sus reviews…y gracias por leer la historia….**

**Besos…!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola, lamento no haber publicado hace bastante, pero es que como tengo otros fics por actualizar :$ jejejeje bueno…aca les dejo el resto:**

Y que piensas hacer Jimmy? – dijo Carl

Les daré una lista de cosas que necesito que consigan – les dijo entregándoles un papel – el proyecto "Borrando memorias" empieza ahora.

Los dos chicos salieron del laboratorio.

¿Qué tenia Jimmy entre manos?...eso fue lo único que pensaban. En cuando a Jimmy, las palabras de Libby chocaban con sus pensamientos… TE ESCUDAS CON LA CIENCIA…INVENTAS SOLO PARA OLVIDARTE DE TUS SENTIMIENTOS…

¡MENTIRA! ¡MENTIRAS! Y MAS ¡MENTIRAS! Él hacia inventos, porque amaba hacerlo, no por la necesidad de tener su mente ocupada para no pensar en su amor por…Vortex…¡nunca!

**Capitulo 2.**

**Seguro de poder olvidarte.**

La tarde pasó tranquila, para todo Retroville, menos para un cierto chico genio que se encargaba de deshacerse de cada evidencia que demostrara la existencia de una tal: Cindy Vortex.

-Si quiero olvidarme de Vortex – se decía a si mismo – tengo que deshacerme de cualquier cosa que evidencie su existencia en mi vida…

Goddard! – dirigiéndose a su canino metálico – secuencia de limpieza laboratorio y habitación..!

Barc barc! – contestó su fiel mascota.

Mientras Goddard realizaba el proceso de limpieza para eliminar rastros de ADN…genes..o algo que tuviera que ver con Cindy, el genio se sentó en una silla, en uno de los rincones de su laboratorio.

- Sheen y Carl están por llegar – dijo – todo acabará pronto…

Jimmy pensaba como seria su vida sin tener que preocuparse por lo molesta que era su némesis: Cindy Vortex, no tendría con quien competir asi que no tendría el porque amargarse cada dia.

Pronto surgió en su cabeza el mayor problema que tendría: quizás si la borre de mi memoria…pero vivimos en la misma calle, vamos a la misma escuela e inclusive al mismo salón…..y si…se repitiera la historia y de nuevo…me enamoro de ella?...

Un leve sonido despertó a Jimmy de sus pensamientos…

-Computadora, camará del perímetro de la puerta – dijo tecleando algunas cosas en su computadora

De pronto apareció la imagen de una rubia tocando la puerta…Cinthia Aurora Vortex estaba tocando la puerta del laboratorio de cierto chico genio mientras el cielo oscurecía, eran mas o menos las 7 pm…era obvio que Sheen y Carl habían tenido un retraso, asi que lo mas seguro era que el plan se llevara a cabo en la mañana, antes de la escuela.

- ¿Qué esperas? – decía la rubia – abre la puerta ya Neutron!

Jimmy presionó un botón y la chica fue succionada por el suelo, no tardó mucho tiempo en llegar al laboratorio por medio de un tubo amarillo…el impacto la dejó sentada en el piso, mientras Jimmy tenia una leve sonrisita burlona en la cara…

- ¿Por qué no abres la puerta como una persona normal? – dijo enojada – aah..espera… ya se! PORQUE NO ERES NORMAL NERDTRON..!

- Ya dime que quieres Vortex? – dijo Jimmy mientras desaparecia su sonrisa burlona

- ¿yo que quiero? Una cena a la luz de la luna – dijo sarcásticamente – la pregunta aquí es tú que quieres?...

- ¿disculpa? – dijo Jimmy confundido

- aassh..! – CIndy rolaba los ojos – Libby me dijo que tu tenias algo que decirme sobre el experimento del borrado de memoria…por eso vine!

- ¿que yo que? yo nunca pedi que vinieras Vortex…

- yo nunca pedi venir Neutron…!

- Eres una amargada…!

- Y tu un idiota..

- ya dejame en paz…¿Por qué no te retiras ya?...mañana borramos nuestras memorias y listo!

- Me parece bien…al fin sacarte de mi mente… - Cindy recapacitó al momento en lo que había dicho – digo….de mi memoria – la chica se sonrojó un poco

Jimmy captó claramente lo que a la chica se le acababa de escapar… "sacarte de mi mente" pronto el genio pensó en algo divertido para incomodarla…

- Asi que estoy siempre en tu mente? – dijo con una sonrisa burlona

- jajajajajajajaja ni que tuvieras tanta suerte nerdtron!

- ya cállate Vortex – dijo borrando su sonrisa – nos vemos mañana..! adiós!

Cindy caminó hacia la puerta de salida, pero al intentar abrirla era imposible

- Neutron! ¿Qué le hiciste a la puerta? – dijo Cindy mientras hacia esfuerzo por halarla

- ¿Qué? …nada… eres muy debilucha yo lo hago!

El chico se acercó a la puerta e intentó halarla…nada! Se había atorado…

- Mejor sal por el tubo en el que llegaste – dijo señalando el lugar

- Esta bien – dijo resignada – lo único que quiero en estos momentos es apartarme de tu existencia…

Justo cuando el genio iba a presionar el botón para que el tubo succionara a la chica….se cortó la electricidad…

- Ohh vaya! Genial – dijo Cindy en medio de la oscuridad – ¿ahora que "genio"?

- que se fue la luz – dijo Jimmy tranquilamente

- aah?...enserio? wow..! NO ME HABIA DADO CUENTA – Dijo Cindy - ¿no tienes luz de emergencia o algo asi?

- No

- ¿No? ¡oh vamos! Eres un genio! ¿Cómo es posible que no tengas eso?

- el sistema se me averió hace un par de días…y aun no lo he reparado

- y hoy que?...estaremos aquí hasta que venga la luz?

- Al parecer si, la única puerta que no usa electricidad está atorada… tendremos que permanecer al lado por un tiempo…

- ¡Vaya que dicha! – dijo Cindy sarcásticamente

- Como si yo quisiera estar aquí contigo – dijo Jiimmy secamente

- Jaaa..! y yo tengo mejores cosas que hacer que estar aquí con un presumido cabezon..! y lo peor es que no veo nada! Ni se si te estoy gritando en tu cara…o a algún robot que tengas aca!

- Al menos en la oscuridad no tengo que ver tu rostro..! al menos, tiene un beneficio esto de la oscuridad… - dijo Jimmy burlándose

- TE ODIO –

- El sentimiento es mutuo Vortex –

La oscuridad era eterna, la luz no daba señales de que apareciera, y sin ninguna luz de emergencia los chicos estaban totalmente a oscuras…los dos, malhumorados, no le hallaban el lado bueno a su situación…pasar tiempo juntos…¡que desperdicio de tiempo!

- Ya me aburrí de estar aquí – dijo Cindy

- Juguemos algo… - dijo Jimmy

- ¡Buena idea! A las escondidas…! Espera…no te encuentro…no te veo… guau ganaste! DESPIERTA YA NEUTRON..!

- bueno…tranquila, olvida esa sugerencia…entonces simplemente hablemos…

- Intentaré salir de acá – dijo la rubia mientras se ponía en pié

Iba moviendo las manos para arriba, abajo, a los lados, asi podría detectar si tenía algo frente a ella, para no lastimarse…

- ¿a Dónde vas Cindy? – dijo el genio

- con suerte….lejos de ti

- No se en que dirección estás… te cuidado de no tropezar conmi….

El chico no alcanzó a terminar la frase, Cindy había caído encima de él…dejando sus rostros peligrosamente cerca… en ese momento por arte de magia regresó la electricidad, dejando iluminado todo el laboratorio.

Ninguno de los dos sabia que hacer…estaban en esos momentos bochornosos, de esos que te dejan congelado…

Jimmy no sabia que hacer, que pensar…su cerebro daba vueltas…y su corazón latía rápidamente…

Cindy sentía lo mismo, su mente estaba bloqueada..no pensaba con claridad, sus ojos estaban muy cerca de los ojos azules del genio…

Ambos…paralizados, ojos verdes observando a los azules…rostros confundidos, emociones difíciles de entender, sentimientos que acababan de salir de su escudo frívolo e indiferente para emerger.

La chica estaba a punto de separse…cuando Jimmy sin pensarlo tomó el rostro de ella y se lo llevó a su cara, haciendo que sus labios rozaran ligeramente, Cindy dejó de hacer presión y respondió al beso que su interlocutor le había brindado… al fin la respiración ya no aguantó mas y dejaron de besarse…

Cindy se pusó en pié…sentía que la cara le ardia, sentía un leve sonroje en su rostro…sin decir mas, abandonó el laboratorio, dejando al genio atontado….parado observando como la chica que amaba se iba corriendo, ocultando la cara.

Ese beso….ese estúpido beso, que hizo que ambos sintieran que la piel se les erizaba, parecía que al topar sus labios habían recibido un corto circuito que les había dejado el corazón latiendo fuertemente por el impacto de la "electricidad".

Vaya cosa mas rara es el amor…al fin Jimmy recobró su ser…acababa de besar a Cindy… toda su inteligencia se había ido al drenaje..que atrevimiento el que había tenido..! besar a su némesis…eso era imperdonable…

- debo olvidarla – se repetía – esto no puede seguir asi

Se dirigió a la puerta para salir de su laboratorio, no sin antes mirar atrás, para ver por ultima vez en ese dia, el rincón en el que ambos se dieron ese beso, que delataba sus mas sinceros y profundos sentimientos.

Salió de su laboratorio.

**Bueeeno…jeje hasta aca lo dejo…¿les gusto?..yo en lo personal creo que estuvo muy interesante..! :D jaja no olviden dejarme reviews **

**Chau**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola hola chicos/as…lamento la gran tardanza que he tenido para subir este fic…mil disculpas pero el tiempo no me deja..ya casi ni leo! ¬¬ culpa del colegio y las tareas…pero bueno…aca les dejo un cap. De su genio favorito: Jimmy Neutron :D**

- debo olvidarla – se repetía – esto no puede seguir asi

Se dirigió a la puerta para salir de su laboratorio, no sin antes mirar atrás, para ver por ultima vez en ese dia, el rincón en el que ambos se dieron ese beso, que delataba sus mas sinceros y profundos sentimientos.

Salió de su laboratorio.

Esperó tranquilamente en su habitación a que Sheen y Carl llegaran, no había señal del par de amigos… era muy extraño, demasiado.

Mientras tanto, detrás de unos arbustos cerca de la casa de Jimmy.

- Bien…¿creen que haya resultado la operación Amor/odio? – dijo la morena

- Ultrawow…creo que si, Cindy aún no ha salido del laboratorio del cabezon – dijo sonriente

- ¿pasará algo malo? – dijo carl – digo, ellos dos, solos, peligroso se matan el uno al otro no?...

- No lo creo, supongo que ya olvidaron esa tonta idea de borrarse la memoria – dijo Libby

- Espero que si, porque el cabezon nos mandó a traer unos materiales y no los tenemos, nos matará – dijo Sheen

- Shhhh! Alguien viene – alcanzó a decir la morena

Todos se quedaron en silencio, observando como una chica rubia, con la cara completamente colorada y el semblante furioso salía con pasos seguros y decididos de la casa de Jimmy, era Cindy Vortex, la "enemiga" de Neutron.

-No se ve muy feliz – dijo Sheen…

- Shhh..! – dijo por ultima vez Libby

Cindy maldecía en su mente…

Estupido Neutron, te odio, eres lo peor que le pudo pasar al mundo…noo, peor al universo!

Tooodas las personas tienen con que lidiar en su vida…pero por que precisamente a mi me toco lidiar con un genio idiota cabezon presumido vanidoso…? Ay si..se cree la gran coosa con sus inventos de quinta, que solo terminan explotando…tan inteligente, es un genio tonto..! Mirandome siempre con esos ojos azules…... tan azules como el cielo cuando esta despejado… o tan azules como el mar pacifico cuando le da la luz del sol y….. ¿Qué?... ¿Qué tonterías pasan por mi cabeza? Es un estúpido con ojos bonitos y lo odio.

Iba caminando furiosa cuando escuchó un leve estornudo…

- Aaaassshuuu – estornudo carl

- Salud! – dijo Sheen

Cindy mas enojada aún sacó a los tres chicos del arbusto

- Aja..! debi saberlo – dijo la rubia – me tendieron una trampa para que pasara tiempo con Nerdtron..!

- ¿Qué? Jajaja claro que no – dijo Libby

- aja..y entonces que hacen aca? – dijo cindy

- Observabamos como salias de la casa de Jimmy para ver si la operación amor/odio de Libby funcionaba – dijo Carl

- ¿Qué tienes que decir a tu favor? – dijo Vortex mirando a Libby fulminantemente

- tengo que decir… que ustedes dos no pueden hacer esto..! no no no! Son el uno para el otro –

- Bah! Claro que no, y les guste o no, mañana nos borramos la memoria – dijo enojada

Cindy se retiró dejando a los tres amigos plantados observando como la rubia se iba.

- Creo que no salió bien – dijo Carl

-¿CREES? – dijeron Libby y Sheen

-Tienen que ir con Jimmy – dijo la chica

- ¿Qué?... nos matará – dijo el chico pelirrojo

- nos dara una ultrapaliza..! – dijo el hiperactivo

- no me importa si los mata! Necesitan evitar el borrado de memoria a toda costa! –

Ambos chicos, resignados se dirigieron a la casa del genio…esperando que este tuviera un poco de compasión y no los matara por no llevar los materiales.

Llegaron a la puerta de su laboratorio, esperando que el genio estuviera ahí…antes de poder tocar la puerta fueron succionados rápidamente por el tubo.

Ambos cayeron estrepitosamente al suelo…

- Cabezon tienes que poner un cojin aquí – dijo Sheen mientras se ponía en pie

- ahorita no tengo tiempo para eso Sheen – dijo Jimmy mientras mezclaba algunas sustancias químicas

- Em..Jimmy no encontramos los materiales – dijo Carl mientiendo

- No te preocupes Carl, ya no los necesito – dijo tranquilamente el genio.

- Ah que bien – dijo Sheen – entonces ya no se borraras las memorias!

- Al contrario caballeros, se me ocurrió una sustancia borra memorias, Cindy y yo la beberemos y listo!

- Pero Jimmy seguuriisimo que quieres olvidar a Cindy – dijo Carl

- No me detengo a vacilar si ya se la respuesta Carl! Claro que la quiero olvidar—dijo el cabezon contento.

- Bueno…si tu lo dices.

- Aca está – dijo mientras señalaba un frasco

- Se ve asquerosa – dijo Sheen

- Tranquilo Sheen, el mal sabor pasará rápido

- Y ahora que hacemos? – dijo carl

- Llamemos a Vortex – dijo Jimmy con una gran sonrisa

Ambos se fueron a casa de Cindy, Jimmy llevaba en sus manos la sustancia que podía lograr que todos sus conflictos sentimentales internos terminaran, ahí tenia la cura a todos sus males… la sustancia borra memoria.

TOC TOC TOC

Una chica rubia no tardó en abrir la puerta, a su lado estaba una morena preocupada…

- ¿Qué quieres Neutron? – dijo enfadada

- Aca está – dijo sonriente

- Hablas de…

- Si, Vortex, tienes ante ti…la sustancia borra memorias!

- y que quieres que haga?...que la alabe?... DAME ESO Y TERMINEMOS CON ESTO YA

- toma – dijo enojado

Ambos chicos bebieron al mismo tiempo la sustancia…

- No me siento extraña – dijo la chica

- espera…tardará en actuar…

- y cuando tardará?...un siglo? – dijo la rubia

- Ya cállate Vortex

- Te odio Neutron!

- Te detesto

- Me caes mal

- Eres una bruja

- Tu un idiota…

- Ya caalla…

Jimmy no terminó de hablar, sintió que todo su cuerpo se debilitaba…y poco a poco se desmayó.

**Continuará**

**¿Reviews?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola..! lamento lamento lameeento mucho no haber actualizado hace ya tiempo, ojala me puedan perdonar…**

**Aca les dejo la actualizacion:**

Jimmy no terminó de hablar, sintió que todo su cuerpo se debilitaba…y poco a poco se desmayó.

JIMMY..! – Gritaron sus amigos – responde!

El dia terminó, dándole paso a un nuevo mañana…

RRIIIIIIIIIIINGGGGGGGGG…. Sonó el despertador del genio.

Poco a poco abrió sus ojos azules, despertó con una jaqueca terrible, pero ya no se sentia tan debil como el dia anterior.

- ¿Qué pasó? – dijo al despertarse completamente

De pronto contestó Goddard:

AYER BEBISTE UNA SUSTANCIA PARA OLVIDAR A UNA PERSONA

- Claro! – dijo el genio – una sustancia para olvidar a Cindy Vortex!

Jimmy abrió sus ojos como platos….

- Pero, ¿Qué salió mal?...no la he olvidado! – dijo decepcionado.

Decidió salir de su cama para ir directamente al laboratorio, se vistió como lo hacia todos los días, y bajó rápidamente.

- Computadora! Quiero una vista interior a la habitación de Vortex ¡AHORA!

La fiel computadora obedeció, dándole vista al genio de toda la habitación de su némesis, ella estaba recostada en su cama, se veía tan linda cuando dormía, pensó el genio, luego al escucharse a si mismo decir eso, sacudió su cabeza para vaciarla de esos pensamientos extraños.

Esperó a que la rubia se despertara para ver si había alguna señal de que ella sabia lo que había pasado.

Al poco tiempo, Cindy empezó a despertarse, poco a poco fue abriendo sus ojos verdes para poder ver la luz de un nuevo día, ella se levantó de su cama, se puso sus pantuflas y se dirigió al comedor a desayunar, como si nada habia pasado.

- Con que espiando a la "chica nueva" – dijo Sheen al entrar sorpresivamente al laboratorio.

- Ya se que es Cindy, Sheen, y NO LA ESTOY ESPIANDO – dijo el genio

- ¿la recuerdas? – Dijo Carl – pero ¿y el experimento?..¿Falló?

- Caballeros, al parecer ella no me recuerda, el único que la recuerda soy yo!

- ¿Qué? – Dijeron ambos

- Ultrawow! – esto es como el episodio 45 de Ultralord donde es absorbido por el vórtice del olvido!

- Es como si has muerto para ella – dijo Carl

- No, es como si nunca te habria conocido – dijo el imperativo

- NO..! Es como si él no existiera

- O como si es invisible

- YA ENTENDI..! – Dijo el genio irritado

- No te irrites cabezon, yo se que ella te recordará, porque…se aman! – dijo burlandose

- Callate Sheen – dijo Jimmy aun mas irritado

- Tu querias que te olvidara no? Entonces..¿por que no estas feliz?

- yo – dijo el ojiazul – no se.! Simplemente, era necesario que yo tambien la olvidara!

Los tres amigos decidieron abandonar el laboratorio, Jimmy se sentia triste, en vez de estar feliz como se suponia que estaria, estaba tan deprimido como nunca creyó que llegaría estar y todo, como siempre, por culpa de ELLA!

Al salir de la casa de Jimmy, los tres chicos vieron salir a la rubia de su casa; se veía feliz.

- Hola Cindy! – dijo Jimmy cerciorándose que ella no lo recordaba

- Em…te conozco? – dijo la rubia, viendolo detenidamente

- ¿Ah? – dijo algo decepcionado – No…lo siento, te confundi con alguien mas…

- Oh..ya veo, no te preocupes, suele pasar – dijo sonriente – Oh…hola Sheen! Hola Carl!

- Hola – dijeron ambos

- y tu.. ¿Cómo te llamas? – dijo ella

- Yo? Eem..me llamo James, James Neutron

- Mucho gusto! – dijo sonriente – yo soy Cinthia Vortex, pero puedes decirme Cindy

- Igualmente, mucho gusto….

- Lo siento James…me tengo que ir, voy tarde y no puedo faltar a la escuela, tengo un registro de asistencia perfecta..

- Ay si claro, y presumes de eso verdad Vortex? – dijo Jimmy buscando pelear

- ¿disculpa? – dijo confundida – no presumo de eso, la verdad es agotador intentar ser perfecta, pero bueno, con intentar no se pierde nada adios..! – se despidió sonriendo.

Neutron se quedó boquiabierto… ESA NO ERA LA CINDY QUE ÉL CONOCIA..! era tranquila, pasiva, humilde..y amable con él..!

¿Habrá sido un grave error el borrarse de la memoria de la rubia?

**Continuará…**

**¿Reviews?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola chicos/as..! Lo siento por demorarme tanto en actualizar este fic…**

Neutron se quedó boquiabierto… ESA NO ERA LA CINDY QUE ÉL CONOCIA..! era tranquila, pasiva, humilde..y amable con él..!

¿Habrá sido un grave error el borrarse de la memoria de la rubia?

- Ultrawow – dijo Sheen – no te conoce!

- Tu experimento funcionó Jimmy – dijo Carl

- ah..claro…funcionó – dijo pensativo

- ¿Vamos ya a la escuela? – dijo el gordito

- Andando Gordo!, ¿vienes Jimmy?-

- am…si vamos.

Los tres amigos caminaron rumbo a la escuela, Jimmy iba pensativo.. ¿enserio Vortex me ha olvidado? ¿Por qué no me afectó a mí la sustancia?

El dia era hermoso, todo estaba pacifico en retroville, los pájaros cantaban, el sol calentaba, el viento soplaba dejando a los árboles sin hojas, sin duda ese era un hermoso dia de otoño. Los tres amigos caminaban tranquilos, Carl y Sheen se sentían tan felices, al fin recuperaban a su amigo…quien ya no tendria que lidiar con cierta chica rubia…

- Al fin recuperamos al cabezón

- Hoy nos podremos divertir sin oír tantas discusiones!

- ¿No te parece genial Jimmy? – dijo Sheen – em..Jimmy?

El chico genio iba hablando solo….haciendo una plática consigo mismo, pero en voz alta.

- No…claro que no es posible…ya te dije que no Vortex! ¿Por qué eres tan necia?...Ya callate..! te odio – decia el genio

- Jimmy! – dijeron ambos amigos asustandos - ¿ya enloqueciste?

El chico se dio cuenta de la reacción de sus dos mejores amigos, ni él lograba entender, la dulce e irritante voz de su Némesis, Cindy Vortex lo estaba atormentando en su cabeza,

- Eres un tonto Neutron – decia la pequeña voz en su mente

- YA TE DIJE QUE TE CALLES! – Decia Jimmy a todo volumen

Era como si la chica estuviera dentro de su cabeza…literalmente.

- Jimmy, enserio nos asustas – dijo Carl

- a ti todo te asusta panzón – dijo el fan de ultra lord

- Si, pero Jimmy me asusta mas que todo lo que me ha asustado antes, solo míralo! – decia mientras señalaba al genio que mientras caminaba hablaba consigo mismo.

- JIMMY! – Dijo Sheen agitandolo

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa Sheen? –

- ¿con quien hablas?

- Con Cindy..!

Ambos chicos se quedaron confundidos..

- ¿Con Cindy? – dijo Carl – pero…ella no esta aquí..!

- Lo se Carl..! pero no la puedo sacar de mi mente..!

- Aw..es porque la amas! – dijo Sheen en tono burlon

- NO! Es..literalmente, me parece que esta dentro de mi mente!

El genio no mentía, habían momentos en los que escuchaba esa irritante voz dentro de él, pero no como un recuerdo, ni como un pensamiento, sino como una materia concreta, algo que se había infiltrado en su cerebro y que no saldría de ahí fácilmente, escuchaba a esa Cindy Vortex que tanto detestaba…será que… ¿La parte odiosa de Cindy había entrado por accidente en su cerebro para dejar en el mundo exterior a la dulce Cindy? Neutron sabía que era una locura, pero tenia que haber una explicación para eso, decidió arreglar el asunto cuando regresara de la escuela.

Al fin llegaron a la escuela justo cuando tocaron el timbre de entrada, los tres chicos corrieron hacia el salón, no querían que la señorita Ave les pusiera otra falta por llegar tarde.

Neutrón entró al salón a pasos inseguros, su mente daba vueltas lo único que lograba escuchar era: TE ODIO NEUTRON..! ¿Cómo LLEGUÉ AQUÍ?

La voz de su enemiga lo estaba volviendo loco, hasta que al fin fue callada por la voz de la señorita ave..

- Baaarrrgg, Jimmy… no piensas sentarte? – dijo mientras se escuchaban las risas de sus compañeros.

Jimmy tomó asiento donde era de costumbre, justo a la par de la nueva Cindy.

- Bien chicos Barrrgg, comencemos la clase.

La maestra empezó a escribir unas palabras en el pizarrón, el cabezón aprovechó ese momento de distracción por parte de la señorita para hablar con Vortex.

- ¿Qué tramas Vortex? – dijo lo mas intimidante que podia.

- ¿a que te refieres? – dijo dulcemente la rubia

- ¿Cómo haces para que escuche tu voz en mi cabeza?

- Am…no..lo se – dijo confundida – sabes..eejem..creo que tomaré asiento allá, me estas asustando.

La chica se levantó de su lugar para irse a otro, que estaba a una larga distancia del extraño chico y sus extrañas preguntas.

- Genial, hoy me cree demente! – dijo el chico a un volumen en el que la maestra lo logró escuchar.

- ¿quieres compartir algo con la clase Jimmy? – dijo irritada

- Lo siento señorita ave – dijo apenado

Las risas de sus compañeros se escuchaban de nuevo, en medio de esas risas escuchó una que conocia en particular…

- Jajajajajaaja enserio que eres un idiota Neutron jajajaja – decia la voz.

- ¿dime que haces ahí? – dijo susurrando

- Estoy dando un largo paseo en estas grandiosas vacaciones por el caribe! – dijo la voz de la chica, algo irritada

- Deja el sarcasmo para otro dia Vortex…¿te parece?

- ¿Y que?...quieres que este feliz y contenta, estando dentro de lo que tu llamas: cerebro, mas bien parece una caverna vacia!

- Vaya..! me sorprende como tu enorme ego cabe en mi cabeza..! – dijo el genio enojado

- Es que – dijo indiferente – tu cabeza es enorme, y tu cerebro es del tamaño de una partícula.

- Ya cállate Vortex y dime como entraste y como te saco de ahí?

- Y yo como diablos voy a saber? Tu me metiste aquí, asi que sufriras hasta que me saques!

Mientras el chico hablaba con la CIndy que tenia en su cerebro, todos sus compañeros lo observaban asustados.

- Ya enloqueció – dijo Nick

- Cabezon..de nuevo hablas solo – dijo Sheen.

- Es un cientifico loco jajajajajaajajajajajajajaja – decian todos sus compañeros.

- Barrrg Jimmy….por que no sales a tomar aire? – dijo la maestra ave preocupada.

El chico hizo caso y salió, quizas un poco de aire lo calmaria…

- Solo es mi imaginación – se repetía incesantemente.

- TIC TOC TIC TOC…AUN SIGO AQUÍ NEUTRON! – dijo de pronto la misma voz chillante.

- No me atormentes asi! – dijo preocupado – ya veré la forma de cómo sacarte… pero hay algo que un no entiendo… ¿Cómo estas en mi cerebro…y en la clase al mismo tiempo?

- YO QUE SE…! ¡esa no soy yo! No se quien es, pero no soy yo.

**Bueno chicos/as….hasta aca lo dejo, no tenia mucha inspiración.**

**¿Reviews?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola lectores..! lamento tardarme tanto en actualizar este fic, pero es que tengo mas fics por actualizar :$ y muy poco tiempo, en fin Una sola LOCURA! Jajaja….aca les dejo la continuación, que la disfruten ;) **

- Solo es mi imaginación – se repetía incesantemente.

- TIC TOC TIC TOC…AUN SIGO AQUÍ NEUTRON! – dijo de pronto la misma voz chillante.

- No me atormentes asi! – dijo preocupado – ya veré la forma de cómo sacarte… pero hay algo que un no entiendo… ¿Cómo estas en mi cerebro…y en la clase al mismo tiempo?

- YO QUE SE…! ¡esa no soy yo! No se quien es, pero no soy yo.

- ¿Y entonces quien es eh?...sabelotodo – dijo el genio

- Baarrg – interrumpió la señorita Ave – Jimmy…¿ estas bien?

- YA CALLATE..! – Dijo Neutron dándole respuesta a Cindy, pronto comprendio el enorme error que había cometido, la señorita Ave pensó que se referia a ella…

- ¿disculpa? – dijo enfadada – Jimmy, creo que tendrás mucho tiempo para continuar con tu monólogo mientras estes en tu CASTIGO

Las risas sonaron en el salón, jajajaja Neutron castigaado, castigado…

- Lastima que la escuela no tiene un manicomio – dijo Nick – lo necesitas con urgencia Nerdtron Hey – dijo de pronto – que extraño que cindicienta no ha insultado a Neutron… ¿Cindy ocurre algo contigo?

- mm no – dijo la chica pareciendo no saber que contestar – simplemente, no tengo ganas de tratarlo mal – finalizó con una sonrisa malévola

- Jajajaja NERDTRON si que eres un idiota jajaajaja, hoy si no cabe duda – dijo una pequeña voz familiar

- Gracias Vortex – el genio susurraba – por tu culpa me castigaron

- Mi culpa? JAJAJAJA mi culpa? – dijo burlándose – Ja… tu eres el GENIO que me metió en su cerebro!

La clase continuó casi normal, Jimmy no se lograba concentrar en lo mas minimo, su némesis hacia todo lo posible para hacer que el genio perdiera la cordura… Cindy cantaba, gritaba, se burlaba e insultaba al genio cada segundo que le era posible, al menos algo bueno iba a sacar de eso.

Mientras Jimmy se encontraba en clase, con una jaqueca terrible, Cindy, ya exhausta de molestarlo decidió explorar el lugar.

Como ya saben, ella literalmente estaba en el cerebro de James, por lo que podía caminar y explorar cuanto quisiera.

Se levantó (pues se encontraba sentada) y empezó a caminar… el lugar era de lo mas extraño, ella se encontraba como en una caverna una cavidad del cerebro en la que no había prácticamente nada…

- Genial – bufó – asi ha de ser todo el cerebro del inútil…

Continuó caminando mas y mas… cuando de pronto cayó inesperadamente por un abismo

- Aahhhhhhhhhh!- gritó mientras su caída inevitable se llevaba a cabo..

La caída a "tierra" fue dolorosa, la rubia maldecía al genio en su mente… Torpe Genio tonto….estupido Neutron intento de científico loco, semejante raro, idiota y … y….. TONTO!

Ya ni sabia que pensar, ni que decir, estaba asustada, el estar en un lugar totalmente desconocido era demasiado aterrador…. Se levantó lentamente mientras sacudia sus pantalones llenos de algo que parecía…¿arena?

Miró desesperadamente para todos lados..

- Este lugar ya lo conozco! – dijo asombrada..

En efecto, se encontraba en la isla en donde se habían extraviado…

- pero… ¡esto no tiene sentido! – dijo – es decir que.. ¿estoy en su mente ..no en su cerebro…?... o es lo mismo…o… Ay ya no se que pensar!

Lo único que la chica sabia en ese momento era que lo que veía, era la isla en la que ambos estuvieron, y quizás lo que estaba viendo eran solamente efectos de la mente del genio, es decir, que era lo que él pensaba..!

Luego de finalmente hacer su análisis sobre su situación, decidió que esto además de ser un completo error por culpa del intento mal logrado de genio, era una gran oportunidad para finalmente saber ¿Qué pensaba Jimmy?

Con una pequeña sonrisa, continuó su camino, intentando averiguar mas secretos y pensamientos ocultos de su némesis…

Mientras tanto, cierto chico genio escuchó el timbre de salida…

RRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINGG GGGG.

Todos salieron tan rápido como podían, él se dispuso a recoger sus cosas…

- mm…que raro que Vortex no ha dicho nada – dijo en voz baja

- ¿vienes Jimmy? – dijo Carl – veremos un festival de películas de Ultralord con Sheen!

- Suena bien – se excusó – pero tengo mucho que hacer – tomó su bolsón y se disponía a salir del salón…

- Si Neutron, tiene mucho que hacer – interrumpió la maestra – quedarse en castigo por ejemplo…

**Bueno…hasta aca lo dejo..**

**Para el próximo capitulo: ¿Cómo seria tener a tu enemigo/a o a quien amas dentro de tu mente? Literalmente… ¿Qué pasaría si descubre cada uno de tus secretos y pensamientos mas profundos?**

**¿Reviews? ;) **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola a todos mis lectores! Lamento tardarme tanto para actualizar (casi no tengo tiempo) pero bueno, aca les traigo el nuevo capitulo..! ojala les guste:**

Todos salieron tan rápido como podían, él se dispuso a recoger sus cosas…

- mm…que raro que Vortex no ha dicho nada – dijo en voz baja

- ¿vienes Jimmy? – dijo Carl – veremos un festival de películas de Ultralord con Sheen!

- Suena bien – se excusó – pero tengo mucho que hacer – tomó su bolsón y se disponía a salir del salón…

- Si Neutron, tiene mucho que hacer – interrumpió la maestra – quedarse en castigo por ejemplo…

El pobre genio no tenia alternativa, dejó su bolsón de nuevo en el lugar en el que estaba y se sentó un tanto malhumorado en su pupitre.

- no puede ser – escuchó de pronto la rubia – solo digo un par de cosas y ya estoy castigado! JA…QUE INCOMPETENCIA

Obviamente era la voz de Neutrón, lo que hizo que Cindy aclarara finalmente la duda: Si, en efecto, todo lo que el genio pensaba, decía o hacia ella lo sabría, lo vería y escucharía.

- No te amargues la vida Neutrón – dijo la rubia burlona – de todas formas, peores cosas te van a pasar después

- ¿a que te refieres Vortex? – susurró el genio

- Gracias a tu invento, estoy en tu mente

- eso ya lo sé! Gracias por decírmelo…

- Solo lo digo para que sepas que ahora puedo ver todo lo que piensas, lo que recuerdas… tus secretos, TODO.

- ¿Todo? – el genio sudaba frío.

- Absolutamente todo Neutron – dijo decidida – aunque, no creo que haya mucho material aquí, es decir… ¡es tu cerebro!

El genio solo quiso ignorarla, mientras trataba de no pensar nada que lo dejara al descubierto, pensaba en inventos, en ultralord, en lo aburrido que era estar en castigo, incluso en llamas, pero lo que no quería era…pensar…en ella.

Luego de darle tantas vueltas a su mente, se le ocurrió una brillante idea.

- Eso es! – se escuchó en el interior de su mente – si pienso algo, pasará…..

- Ojala lleves paraguas Cindy! – dijo susurrando

- ¿a que te refires Nerdtron? – contestó la rubia

Ni siquiera logró terminar la frase cuando un enorme rayo apareció a lo lejos, en la mente del genio, acto seguido una monumental tormenta empapó por completo a la chica, haciéndola enojar hasta el tope!

- ESCUCHA TONTO, TE ARREPENTIRAS!

Jimmy reía por bajo mientras se regocijaba del mal de su némesis…

Cindy simplemente continuó su camino, enojada, mojada y con cara de pocos amigos…

- ¿así que quieres jugar? – Pensó – bien, entonces que inicie la diversión

La chica recorrió toda la mente del genio durante un largo rato, todo eran inventos, inventos, inventos y mas inventos…

- ¿enserio solo esto piensa? – pensó enojada

Entraba en miles de lugares, era como estar en una inmensa mansión, con muchas puertas por abrir…

Al final del corredor había una puerta, toda polvosa, como si no había sido abierta hace mucho tiempo…

-Miedos – leyó en voz baja – veamos que hay aquí – dijo mientras abría lentamente la puerta.

Entró en un lugar sombrío, polvoso, parecía que nadie había estado ahí hace años… habían arañas, arboles con forma tenebrosa, ojos que observaban de lejos, había una cama y un mounstruo bajo ella…fuego, payasos y todo lo tenebroso que podía existir.

- ¿y esto? – decía Cindy mientras caminaba lentamente

- ¿Qué haces? – dijo Jimmy susurrando al escuchar lo que había dicho su enemiga

- nada Neutron! Ya deja de hablar conmigo, creeran que estas hablando solo y dirán que eres loco, aah no..espera…LO ERES!

Ya no obtuvo respuesta…

Continuó su camino por el espeluznante lugar, hasta que logró observar algo o a alguien sentado en una esquina.

- ¿hola? –dijo en voz baja

El extraño ser se dio la vuelta, mientras temblaba de terror

- ¿Quién o que eres?

- NO ME HAGAS DAÑO PORFAVOR..! – dijo el extraño ser, que resultó ser Jimmy

- ¿neutron? – dijo Cindy confundida

- ¿no eres peligrosa?...

- No…..me llamo Cindy Vortex – dijo mientras extendía su mano en señal de saludo

- Di…dijiste…Cindy? Vortex? AAHHHHHHHHH! – Gritó mientras corría desesperado…

El Jimmy que vió no era igual al que conocía… ese era un Jimmy miedoso, ¡eso es!, se encontraba en la habitación de los miedos de Jimmy…y ese era el Neutrón que le temía a todo.

- No te haré daño – dijo tratando de ser dulce

- ¿me lo juras? – dijo el miedoso Jimmy con un tono cortado, como si quería llorar

- Lo juro…

- Bien! – dijo acercándose a ella – crei que me querrías hacer algo malo! Uuff…

- No para nada…y dime.. ¿a que le tienes miedo?

- Ven..acompáñame – dijo mientras le tomaba la mano..

El Jimmy miedoso la guió por toda la habitación, mostrándole uno que otro trauma infantil…luego la llevó hasta un lugar solo, completamente oscuro y tenebroso.

- A eso le tengo miedo – dijo mientras señalaba una jaula con una bestia feroz dentro…

-¿Qué es eso?

- El fracaso – dijo mientras temblaba del miedo

- eso no parece un "fracaso"

- pero es igual de fuerte como es esa bestia...

- Entiendo – dijo con cara de: y este loco? – me tengo que ir ya…

Dicho esto salió mientras cerraba la puerta tras de si…

- Vaya raro! – dijo mientras buscaba entrar en otro lado

Mientras tanto, el genio batallaba con su mente…no quería pensar en ella….y mientras mas lo evitaba sentía un leve pensamiento aparecer sobre lo linda que se veía con esa cola que tanto le gustaba o sus hermosos ojos verdes o cosas asi…

- Jimmy – dijo la maestra Ave – no quiero ser tan mala contigo

- No…no se preocupe maestra – dijo tratando de ser amable – es mi culpa por ser tan… ¿insolente?

- Bueno..si…pero no quiero que te aburras… ya que eres el único aquí, ven, armemos un crucigrama..! te divertiras

- Si! – dijo fingiendo alegría

Se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió al escritorio de la señorita Ave

- mm veamos – dijo mientras revisaba el crucigrama – mm palabra de cuatro letras, expresa un sentimiento

Jimmy comenzó a sudar….y a ponerse algo nervioso…

- Eem… ¿odio? – dijo mientras miraba el reloj esperando a que llegara la hora

- Mm no concuerda – dijo la maestra mientras revisaba minuciosamente el crucigrama – creo que lleva una m como segunda letra…

- Aaaaam… - dijo el genio – no se cual será

- Esfuerzate Jimmy!

- A….¿amor? – dijo con un enorme nudo en su garganta

Un pensamiento de Vortex se vino a su mente….pero lo ocultó pensando en otra cosa.

En el interior de su mente, Cindy sufria un terremoto..

- ¿Qué le pasa al idiota de Neutron? – pensaba mientras saltaba al vaivén del temblor…

- Siguiente! – dijo la señorita Ave – "tipo de agitador que se utiliza en laboratorios para agitar pequeños tubos o frascos de líquidos…es el agitador..?"

Jimmy tragó saliva

- Agitador… - sudó – Vortex

- V…O…R…T…E…X – decía la señorita mientras lo escribía - ¡queda perfecto!

Jimmy miraba incesantemente el reloj…¡vaya castigo! Su mente hacia de todo para no pensar en ella…

Vamos Jimmy….piensa en otra cosa, inventos…química…física…Newton…Einstein…¡en cualquier cosa!

- Continuemos – dijo la maestra –siguiente fila "claridad o luz sonrosada que precede inmediatamente de la salida del sol" Tiene 6 letras

Volvió a observar el reloj, rogándole piedad al tiempo…

- Aurora – dijo con la cara de desesperación

- Mmm Bien….hasta ahorita tenemos las palabras Amor…Aurora…Vortex

La mente de Jimmy no podía mas..

Piensa en inventos …inventos…inventos! – se decía a si mismo – Inventos, mecánica, magnetismo, física….ojos verdes..lindo cabello…sonrisa hermosa…es inteligente…

Su mente, a muy pesar del genio, ya era presa de los pensamientos que tanto temía, empezaba a pensar en ella…cada vez con mas intensidad..

-¿Qué sucede aquí? – dijo la rubia al ver que todo cambiaba

Todo pasó de ser un corredor con muchas puertas a convertirse en un lugar lindo, un campo hermoso con muchas flores y en el cielo habían nubes con forma de corazón…

-¿Qué diablos es esto? – decía Cindy mientras miraba a su alrededor

De la nada apareció una puerta… en la que leyó la palabra: Amor.

**Bien, hasta aca dejo la historia…esperen el próximo capitulo ;)**

**¿Reviews?**


	10. Chapter 10

Todo pasó de ser un corredor con muchas puertas a convertirse en un lugar lindo, un campo hermoso con muchas flores y en el cielo habían nubes con forma de corazón…

-¿Qué diablos es esto? – decía Cindy mientras miraba a su alrededor

De la nada apareció una puerta… en la que leyó la palabra: Amor.

- ¿ amor? – dijo – bah…debe de ser una habitación repleta de fotos de Betty Quinlan…

La curiosidad invadia completamente a la chica rubia quien se decidió por abrir la puerta y ver finalmente si sus suposiciones sobre Quinlan eran ciertas…

Mientras tanto Jimmy regresó a su lugar, el crucigrama no había ayudado en nada, el terror lo asaltaba por completo..¿y si Cindy descubría la verdad?...¿él enrealidad estaba enamorado de ella?

- Vamos Jimmy…piensa…piensa… - se decía mientras procesaba sus ideas – ya se! – dijo victorioso – cuando cantas una canción no puedes pensar en otra cosa que no sea la letra de esa canción…

_Into the stars, who buy Candy bars…rides a kid with a neck for adventure…_

La puerta desapareció rapidamente, y todo en el interior de su mente cambió a un escenario oscuro con letras que subían y desaparecían en la nada, como créditos de una película

- ¿qué? – exclamó Cindy con sorpresa – Neutron ¿Qué haces?

_A super power mind , a mechanical canine recues the day from sure destruction _– Jimmy continuaba cantando una y otra vez – _This is the theme song…for Jimmy Neutron.. _

- Bien Jimmy – dijo la señorita Ave – ya te puedes ir…

El chico tomó sus cosas y salió disparado, tenia que hacer algo para sacar a Cindy de su mente, ya no quería tenerla mas ahí…habían demasiadas cosas que podría descubrir, cosas de las que ni él mismo estaba seguro…

- ¿Vortex? – susurró mientras corría rumbo a casa

- ¿Qué quieres Nerdtron?

- Solo quería saber si te estabas divirtiendo en mi cerebro – dijo burlón

- De hecho – contestó ególatra – claro que me divierto

- ¿enserio? – dijo mientras caminaba

-claro! Te castigaron por mi culpa, he conocido tus miedos…he estado en tus recuerdos…solo falta revisar un par de puertas y listo, ya tendré con qué destruirte…

- No creo que tengas el tiempo suficiente, porque pronto te sacaré de mi mente

- Hey Jimmy! – dijo una voz conocida a lo lejos - ¿con quien hablas?

- Ya les dije que hablo con Cindy! – grito frustrado el genio – olvídenlo..Sheen, Carl, necesitaré su ayuda

- ¿es otro experimento? – dijo Carl asustado…

- Recuerda que en tu ultimo experimento dejaste a Cindy atrapada en tu mente – se aproximó al oído del genio - ¿CINDY ESTAS AHÍ?

- Sheen! – grito Jimmy apartándose del chico – no me grites en el oído!

El genio escuchó la risa burlona de la rubia

- Escuchen – suspiró resignado – creo tener la solución, solo vamos al laboratorio

Los tres amigos caminaron directo al laboratorio del genio, al entrar sus dos amigos solo observaron como el chico buscaba entre todas sus cosas, tratando de encontrar quien sabe que…

- Chicos necesito unas cuantas cosas…

- Ay no de nuevo – dijo Carl resignado

El genio les entregó una lista…

- Vuelvan pronto, necesito eso rápido, mientras prepararé mi ultimo invento… seguro me ayudará a sacar a Cindy de mi cerebro.

Sus dos amigos abandonaron el laboratorio con la lista en manos y sin ninguna disposición ni ganas de hacer la búsqueda…pero bueno, tenían que ayudar a su amigo, asi que se resignaron a hacer todo al pie de la letra.

El genio comenzó a conectar una maquina que había creado hace unos tres días…era un tanto arriesgado el que la probara sin antes haberlo hecho…pero era una situación desesperada…la maquina lograba entrar en lo mas profundo del cerebro, escaneando todo, talvez así encontraba solución al problema.

De pronto escuchó que alguien entró sorpresivamente en el laboratorio.

- Vaya vaya…¿Qué haces Neutrón? – dijo Cindy caminando en dirección a él

- ¿Quién eres? – contestó el genio viendo minuciosamente a la rubia

- Cindy…¿Qué no es obvio?

- Tú no eres Cindy…

- Si…tienes razón, vaya que si eres genio – presionó un botón de un control que tenía en su mano y cambió totalmente, pasó de ser Cindy a ser Jimmy.

El genio no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían… ¿Cómo había hecho eso?...y ¿Quién era en verdad..?

- Ahora soy Jimmy – dijo con una sonrisa malévola

- Solo dime quien eres en realidad – contestó Jimmy un poco alterado

- Esta bien, ya no estemos con jueguitos tontos – cambió de nuevo, ahora a su forma real..

- ¿Eustace Strytch?

- ¡Un aplauso para el genio! – con sarcasmo – tu inteligencia cada vez me sorprende mas…

- ¿Qué quieres?

- Solo decirte que el que tu linda Vortex esté en tu mente es gracias a mí – con enorme ego – de nada

-Te vencí una vez…no me obligues a hacerlo de nuevo – contestó Jimmy… - ¿Qué hiciste con Cindy?

- Esta en un eterno sueño – contestó el chico con tono misterioso – solo un invento hizo posible todo lo que he hecho…

Jimmy tomó un invento, uno que lanzara un rayo potente para detener a Eustace pero el chico millonario fue mas rápido, le lanzó una especie de rayo verde paralizador que hizo que el genio cayera al suelo. Luego tomó el jet pack de Jimmy y al propio Jimmy…

Ambos se elevaron en el aire…Jimmy estaba como inconsciente debido al impacto del rayo.

Finalmente llegaron a la mansión del millonario

- Bienvenido a mi casa , de nuevo – dijo el chico mientras arrastraba al genio

- Estas muy callado – dijo de nuevo - ¿te sientes bien? Jajajajajaja

Llegaron a una habitación a la que el chico malo había nombrado como: "Su laboratorio"

Habian demasiados inventos, quizás ni siquiera habían sido creados por él…pero lo que captó la atención de Neutron fue el ver a una chica rubia sobre una cama y su cabeza conectada a muchos cables, parecía que era presa de un profundo sueño.

- Estaba muy triste – dijo Eustace

- ¿Qué…le…hiciste? – pudo articular el genio

- Solo la envié a tu mente…y a ti…te pasará lo mismo.

Dicho eso conectó muchos cables a la cabeza del genio

- ¿Qué….me haces? – logró decir Jimmy mientras caía en un eterno sueño…

- Solo te envío a la mente de Vortex…dulces sueños.

El genio quedó completamente dormido…mientras viajaba a travez de la mente de su némesis.

Eustace tomo de nuevo el jet pack y volvió al laboratorio de Jimmy, usando su control creó su nuevo camuflaje haciéndose pasar por James Isaac Neutron.

**Bien…continuará…Ojala les haya gustado ;)**

**¿Reviews?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hola a todos..! lo siento por tardarme mucho en actualizar, lo que pasa es que ya empecé clases…asi que me dejan un reesto de actividades y tareas :$**

**Sin mas que decir, aca les dejo la continuación:**

El genio quedó completamente dormido…mientras viajaba a travez de la mente de su némesis.

Eustace tomo de nuevo el jet pack y volvió al laboratorio de Jimmy, usando su control creó su nuevo camuflaje haciéndose pasar por James Isaac Neutron.

Ya en el laboratorio, observó detalladamente cada artefacto que el genio había creado hasta que escuchó que su computadora le advertía que dos chicos estaban por entrar al lugar.

- Ya tenemos casi todo cabezón – dijo Sheen con la lista en manos dejando que Carl cargara todo lo que habían conseguido

- Muy bien – contestó sin mirarlos – pero…creo que necesitaré unas cosas mas

- ¿Qué? – Gritó Carl – pero si acabamos de traer las cosas que nos pediste

- Pero – los miró desafiantes – he dicho que necesito otras cosas mas

- Bueno – respondió Sheen impaciente – dinos qué traer rápido, tengo que llegar a casa para ver a Ultra Lord

El falso Jimmy hizo una nueva lista y se las entregó al par de chicos, luego esperó a que éstos se fueran en búsqueda de su pedido

- Son unos tontos – dijo para sí mismo

Tomó su control y se transformó ahora en Eustace, tomó asiento en la computadora del genio y comenzó a buscar en sus archivos algún artefacto para destruir Retroville…

- Ya verán – dijo – a todos aquellos que se burlaron de mí, empezaré destruyendo a Neutron…luego a Cindy que lo prefirió a él antes que a mí, y luego a todos esos sus amiguitos que no me agradan

Una enorme carcajada malévola se escuchó en todo el laboratorio, luego tomó su control de nuevo y se transformó en Jimmy.

Mientras eso pasaba, el verdadero Neutrón se encontraba preso en un lugar que según él era la parte mas desolada, triste, fría y poco interesante en la que podría estar: la mente de Vortex.

- ¿Por qué de todos los lugares en el planeta…me tuvo que enviar aquí? – dijo mientras caminaba por los alrededores – Esto…no tiene sentido, es decir, nunca creí que la mente humana sería asi, es como si estuviera en un lugar real pero es todo imaginación…

James empezó a sentirse solo y en efecto, lo estaba, la imaginación de Cindy solo conformaba un bello campo, un sol radiante y unas cuantas flores brotando de la tierra abundante pero no estaba ella, y eso…sin quererlo…le incomodaba.

Finalmente, después de caminar el lugar comenzó a desaparecer… para luego dejar paso a un enorme corredor, con muchas puertas en él…la primera que vio logró leer que en su parte superior decía la palabra: Miedos

El chico meditó un momento, para luego abrirla tímidamente y entrar…

- ¿hola? – dijo con un poco de temor

No obtuvo respuesta

- ¿hay alguien ahí? – dijo ahora un poco mas fuerte

- ¿Qué quieres? – contestó una voz entre las sombras

- Soy Jimmy Neutron…y…bueno..

- Ya se quien eres

- ¿Vortex? – respondió el genio al reconocer la voz de su némesis

La chica salió de entre las sombras con un poco de temor…

- Vete de aquí – dijo enojada

- ¿Por qué? – contestó con el mismo nivel de enfado

- Porque te burlaras de mí – sollozando

- ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?

- Porque soy una tonta…aburrida…no puedo hacer nada bien…

- ¿ese es tu miedo…que los demás se burlen de ti?

De pronto uno por uno, sus compañeros de clase comenzaron a aparecer, todos burlándose de la chica rubia que estaba junto a él, unas cuantas lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas… el genio no pudo evitar sentirse conmovido por tal situación, asi que se acercó mas a la chica y le dijo en el oído: no tienes por qué sentirte mal, eres brillante…

Luego de esa frase, poco a poco cada cosa fue desapareciendo…hasta que la Cindy con la que se encontraba desapareció también…

El genio quedó desconcertado


	12. Chapter 12

**Hola a todos mis lectores, gracias por tener la paciencia para esperar mis actualizaciones, que…son un tanto tardadas :$ Espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado y compense la larga espera:**

Luego de esa frase, poco a poco cada cosa fue desapareciendo…hasta que la Cindy con la que se encontraba desapareció también…

El genio quedó desconcertado, todo era tan difícil de creer y aun mas difícil de comprender, entonces…¿eso era lo que Cindy veía también?...es decir, en la mente de él se encontraban millones de secretos, recuerdos, conocimientos…la mente era TODO…

- Necesito sentarme – dijo mientras tocaba incesantemente su cabeza y miraba desconcertado en todas direcciones.

Sin dominar sus pensamientos, no lograba dejar de indagar sobre el fin que había tenido la rubia, lo que en estos momentos estaba viendo en la mente del genio y lo que Eustace planeaba, y lo ultimo era obvio que no significaba nada bueno…

Continuó en su camino, se sentía solo, abatido, era extraño estar en un lugar totalmente desconocido y sentirse tan vulnerable y…¿tonto?

Como pudo?...eso era lo único que venia a su mente….¿como es que Eustace dio con Cindy…y…cómo fue capaz de meterla en su mente y a él en la de ella?

Mientras tanto, Vortex se encontraba casi en la misma situación del genio, solo que ella ya se había casi acostumbrado a su nueva condición de viajera en la mente de su enemigo.

- Ya me estoy aburriendo aquí Neutrón – dijo enojada esperando que el genio contestara.

Un enorme silencio permaneció en la escena

- ¿Neutrón? – añadió un poco preocupada, le parecía raro que el cabezón no contestara.

- Pff…idiota – pensó

- No soy un idiota – escuchó una voz en su mente

- ¿Neutron? – pensó de nuevo

- No..! – contestó con sarcasmo – Santa con regalos para la niña buena

- Muy gracioso Nerdtron – volvió a pensar - ¿Por qué te escucho en mi mente?

- Porque ESTOY EN TU MENTE VORTEX!

La chica se impresionó a tal respuesta, el que su némesis estuviera en su mente era cosa para preocuparse

- ¡SAL DE AHÍ NEUTRON! – pensó enojada

- Oh…déjame ver… claro, ¿Por qué no? – pensó el genio con sarcasmo – SI PUDIERA LO HARÍA

Ambos terminaron como siempre, peleando…y aunque el momento continuaba tenso, ambos comenzaron a pensar que si se encontraban de esa manera…no podrían solucionar nada y nunca podrían salir de su mente.

- ¿Cómo llegamos aquí? – pensó la rubia

- Eustace – pensó el genio

- ¿y el que tiene que ver?

- él es el que causó todo esto… la pregunta es ¿Cómo?

Los ojos de Cindy se abrieron como platos, luego…un poco apenada contestó

- Fue mi culpa

- ¿Qué?...¿a qué te refieres?

- Yo…fui a buscarlo

*****Flashback******

Iba moviendo las manos para arriba, abajo, a los lados, asi podría detectar si tenía algo frente a ella, para no lastimarse…

- ¿a Dónde vas Cindy? – dijo el genio

- con suerte….lejos de ti

- No se en que dirección estás… te cuidado de no tropezar conmi….

El chico no alcanzó a terminar la frase, Cindy había caído encima de él…dejando sus rostros peligrosamente cerca… en ese momento por arte de magia regresó la electricidad, dejando iluminado todo el laboratorio.

Ninguno de los dos sabia que hacer…estaban en esos momentos bochornosos, de esos que te dejan congelado…

Jimmy no sabia que hacer, que pensar…su cerebro daba vueltas…y su corazón latía rápidamente…

Cindy sentía lo mismo, su mente estaba bloqueada..no pensaba con claridad, sus ojos estaban muy cerca de los ojos azules del genio…

Ambos…paralizados, ojos verdes observando a los azules…rostros confundidos, emociones difíciles de entender, sentimientos que acababan de salir de su escudo frívolo e indiferente para emerger.

La chica estaba a punto de separse…cuando Jimmy sin pensarlo tomó el rostro de ella y se lo llevó a su cara, haciendo que sus labios rozaran ligeramente, Cindy dejó de hacer presión y respondió al beso que su interlocutor le había brindado… al fin la respiración ya no aguantó mas y dejaron de besarse…

Cindy se pusó en pié…sentía que la cara le ardia, sentía un leve sonroje en su rostro…sin decir mas, abandonó el laboratorio, dejando al genio atontado….parado observando como la chica que amaba se iba corriendo, ocultando la cara.

El sol ya se había ocultado, y el clima, siendo tan frío como su reacción a aquel momento, congelaba enteramente cada fibra de su ser, se sentía traicionada, era extraño pero un calor interno alojado en su estómago no paraba de calentar cada vez mas el resto de su cuerpo, una lágrima rodó por su rostro…¿si tanto me odia…por qué me besa? Esa eterna confusión que la atormentaba desde que conoció al chico ojos azules la estaba destruyendo lentamente, él mismo había dicho que deseaba con todas las fuerzas del mundo olvidarla…y ella, a raíz del último encuentro con el cabezón, deseaba lo mismo, quizás con mayor fuerza.

Caminó directo a su casa con intenciones de encerrarse en su habitación y dejar que su mente despejara todo recuerdo de Neutron…pero alguien impidió que su plan se llevara a cabo, a lo lejos, un chico conocido parecía hacerle señales que se detuviera, era Eustace, quien caminando a toda prisa, trataba de detener a la rubia

- ¿Qué quieres fracasado? – dijo enojada recordado la última vez que lo había visto

- Quería hablar contigo – contestó fingiendo el no haber notado el ceño fruncido de la chica

- ¿para qué?

- Escucha, me siento solo…quisiera tener algún amigo…o alguna amiga…

- Debiste pensar en eso antes de tratar de destruirnos…¿recuerdas? – continuó su camino

- Cindy! Espera… - la detuvo – he cambiado…soy el nuevo Eustace, y…bueno…me pasó algo terrible y necesito hablarlo con alguien…

- Al grano! – contestó enfadado – ambos sabemos que eso no es cierto…solo dime..,¿Qué pasa?

El chico dio un profundo suspiro

- Bueno – caminó al lado contrario – esta bien, si no quieres que continue…bien por mi

- Bien – respondió continuando su camino

- Yo quería hablarte de lo que pasó entre tú y Neutrón – dijo dándole la espalda

La chica paró en seco…luego meditó un momento

- ¿Qué pasa entre nosotros dos? – se dirigió al chico con dudas

- No pude evitar observar la escena – respondió aún dándole la espalda

- SI LE DICES A ALGUIEN TE JURO QUE…

- tranquila – la interrumpió – solo quiero ver si te encuentras bien…creo que eso fue, difícil para ti…ya que – se dio la vuelta para verla – sientes algo por él

La chica no pudo evitar ponerse roja, pero de cólera

- Yo no siento nada por Nerdtron! – estallando en enorme enojo

- Entonces…¿Por qué te afecta tanto?

Cindy se quedó callada, el chico millonario tenía razón, si no estaba enamorada de Neutron…¿Por qué le interesaba todo lo que tuviera que ver con él?

- Porque – pensó en qué contestar – ah no se! – dijo resignada

- ¿Ves? – contestó con una pequeña poco visible sonrisa en el rostro – tu sientes algo por él

La rubia bajó la mirada tristemente

- Para tu suerte – añadió – yo tengo la solución a tus problemas

- ¿a que te refieres? – lo observó con desconfianza

- He creado la sustancia que te quitará todo sentimiento de amor hacia Neutron

- ¿desde cuando eres científico experto? – arqueando una ceja

- ¿quieres deshacerte de ese feo sentimiento si…o no? – contestó impaciente

Y ese momento…en el que Cindy no dejaba de dudar y preguntarse para sí misma si lo que haría era correcto o no, fue tan rápido y ya siendo presa de su deseo de evitar el amor decidió aceptar la propuesta de Eustace y luego, acompañándolo a su "laboratorio" fue presa de una trampa que él mismo había ideado.

Lo único que recuerda fue como un rayo que la paralizó por completo cayó sobre ella, luego, conectándole unos cuantos cables a la cabeza la dejó reposar…unos momentos después se encontraba en lo que ahora conoce como: la mente del genio.

*****Fin del flashback******

-¿Cómo? – pensó el chico estallando el cólera - ¿Por qué hiciste una torpeza así?

- Escucha Neutrón, ahora lo importante es salir de aquí…¿te parece?

- La duda es…¿Cómo saldremos?

- Necesitamos ayuda, no podemos solos…

- ¿Ayuda?...pero…¿de quién?

Mientras tanto, el chico malo de nuestra historia, ahora con todos los materiales que necesitaba, estaba por terminar su invento…

- ¿Jimmy? – dijo una chica tratando entrar en el laboratorio – soy Libby! ¿has visto a Cindy?

El falso Jimmy dejó que la morena entrara al laboratorio mientras en una libreta anotaba: Fase 1: Enemistad

- Hola Libby – dijo con una falsa sonrisa

- Jimmy! Necesito saber dónde esta Cindy... – contestó preocupada

- ¿Qué importa dónde está Cindy?

- ¿disculpa? – desconcertada

- Yo lo único que sé – se acercó lentamente a la chica – es que quiero estar contigo…

La escena era observada por un chico hiperactivo, quien apenas entraba en el laboratorio escuchó las últimas palabras pronunciadas por el falso genio.

Continuará…


End file.
